beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Revolver
Revolver is the seventh studio album by English rock band The Beatles. It was first released on 5 August 1966 by Parlophone in the United Kingdom and on 8 August in the United States by Capitol Records. Produced by George Martin, it was recorded after a three-month break from professional commitments at the start of 1966, during a period when London was considered the era's cultural capital. Much of the album's songs reflect the influence of psychedelic drugs such as LSD, and the increasing sophistication of the band's lyrics to address themes including death and transcendence from material concerns. Revolver was the band's final recording project before their retirement as live performers, and marked their most overt use of studio technology at that point, building on the advances of their previous album Rubber Soul (1965). With no thoughts of reproducing new material in concert, the band made liberal use of studio techniques such as varispeeding, reversed tapes, close audio miking, and automatic double tracking, in addition to employing instrumentation outside of their standard live setup. Some of the changes in studio practice introduced by Revolver, particularly ADT, were soon adopted throughout the recording industry. Revolver was promoted with the release of its fourteen tracks to radio stations in the United Kingdom throughout July 1966. Its release in the United States coincided with the band's final tour, which was marred by controversy surrounding member John Lennon's remark about how the band had become "more popular than Jesus". Nevertheless, Revolver topped the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard Top LPs chart, and received universal acclaim from critics. It is often credited with helping expand the scope of popular music in terms of stylistic range, compositional form, and lyrical content, and is considered influential in advancing principles espoused by 1960s counterculture. It has also been cited as influential on the development of subsequent genres such as psychedelic rock, electronica, progressive rock, and world music. Since its release, the album has been certified five times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America, denoting shipments of over five million copies in the United States, and in 2013, after the British Phonographic Industry changed its sales award rules, it achieved BPI double platinum status, denoting shipments of over 600,000 copies in the United Kingdom. In 2003, Rolling Stone placed Revolver at number three on its list of the "500 Greatest Albums of All Time", a position it kept after the list was updated in 2012. Tracks All songs written by Lennon/McCartney, except where noted otherwise. The songs "I'm Only Sleeping", "And Your Bird Can Sing" and "Doctor Robert" were not featured on the US version possibly due to being already released on Yesterday and Today. UK release Side one # "Taxman" (George Harrison) – 2:37 # "Eleanor Rigby" – 2:06 # "I'm Only Sleeping" – 3:00 # "Love You To" (Harrison) – 2:58 # "Here, There and Everywhere" – 2:25 # "Yellow Submarine" – 2:40 # "She Said She Said" – 2:37 Side two # "Good Day Sunshine" – 2:09 # "And Your Bird Can Sing" – 2:01 # "For No One" – 1:58 # "Doctor Robert" – 2:15 # "I Want to Tell You" (Harrison) – 2:28 # "Got to Get You into My Life" – 2:30 # "Tomorrow Never Knows" – 2:57 U.S. release Side one # "Taxman" (Harrison) – 2:39 # "Eleanor Rigby" – 2:07 # "Love You To" (Harrison) – 3:01 # "Here, There and Everywhere" – 2:25 # "Yellow Submarine" – 2:40 # "She Said She Said" – 2:37 Side two # "Good Day Sunshine" – 2:09 # "For No One" – 2:01 # "I Want to Tell You" (Harrison) – 2:29 # "Got to Get You into My Life" – 2:30 # "Tomorrow Never Knows" – 2:57 Credits * John Lennon:Lead, Harmony and Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitar (1965 Epiphone ES-230TD Casino), Acoustic Guitar (1964 Gibson J-160E, Framus Hootenanny|1964 List of Instruments|Framus Hootenanny 5/024), Hammond Organ, Harmonium, Tambourine, Maracas, Handclaps, Finger-Snaps and Tape-Loops * Paul McCartney:Lead, Harmony and Backing Vocals, Bass Guitar (1964 Rickenbhacker 4001S), Lead Guitar (1962 Epiphone ES-230TD Casino), Piano, Clavichord, Handclaps, Finger-Snaps and Tape-Loops * George Harrison:Lead, Harmony and Backing Vocals, Lead Guitar (1961 Fender Stratocaster, 1965 Epiphone ES-230TD Casino, 1964 Gibson SG Standard), Bass Guitar (1966 Burns Nu-Sonic), Sitar, Tambura, Handclaps, Finger-Snaps and Tape-Loopa * Ringo Starr: Lead Vocals, Drums, Tambourine, Maracas, Handclaps, Finger-Snaps and Tape-Loops * George Martin: Producer and Piano * Alan Civil:French Horn * Anil Bhagwat: Tabla * Geoff Emerick: Engineer * Brian Jones:Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Donovan:Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Mal Evans:Bass Drum and Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Marianne Faithfull:Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Neil Aspinall:Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Pattie Boyd:Backing Vocals (uncredited) * Tony Gilbert, Sidney Sax, John Sharpe, Jurgen Hess:Violins * Stephen Shingles, John Underwood:Violas * Derek Simpson, Norman Jones:Cellos * Eddie Thornton, Ian Hamer, Les Condon:Trumpets * Peter Coe, Alan Branscombe:Tenor Saxophone Instruments * Grestch Tennessean * Epiphone 230TD Casino * Fender Stratocaster * Gibson SG Standard * Rickenbacker 4001S * Gibson J-160E ru:Revolver Category:The Beatles albums Category:US albums Category:UK albums